Sudden Death
by PPrallon
Summary: "Não está acontecendo nada de ruim. Você está apenas morrendo."


**Sudden Death  
><strong>"Não está acontecendo nada de ruim.  
>Você está apenas morrendo."<p>

- Michael A.

Esta noite me preparo para minha habitual rotina, porém, apetece-me saber meu destino. Encontrarei com um jovem que anseio, desde muito, encontrar. Na verdade, ele já havia me invocado por diversas vezes. Ele gosta de mim, e eu realmente gosto daqueles que apreciam minha conveniente presença. Apesar de jovem, considero-o um homem, um completo homem. Repleto de dúvidas e erros. Influenciado por tantos outros que se aproveitaram de sua nobre ingenuidade. Entretanto, o rapaz apresenta também grandes virtudes, como já disse, ele gosta de mim.

Lembro-me da primeira vez que nos encontramos, seus olhos brilhavam com minha presença. Apesar de ter solicitado minha companhia somente por cumprir ordens, senti que o garoto exultava em prazeres ao usar sua varinha para efetuar o feitiço mais proibido, e mais adorável também, confesso. O desfalecer daquele corpo escolhido sem importância desenhou o destino do belo sonserino. Seu primeiro crime. Eu, a Morte, servi como porta de entrada para Regulus Black tornar-se um servo de um dos meus mais fiéis amigos. Curiosamente, esta noite provarei do seu nobre sangue e comigo levarei sua alma.

-

Vejo-o num singular local. Acompanhado de um rabugento elfo, o rapaz demonstra em suas feições uma determinação que jamais havia visto em sua face. Havia se arrependido de suas escolhas, porém, ele sabia que era tarde demais para se arrepender. Seu destino me pertencia.

Após tomar o líquido presente no recipiente ao topo da clareira dentro da caverna, o jovem sonserino debateu-se instintivamente. Eu via medo em seus olhos e o elfo parecia não saber o que fazer.

"Água" – pediu Regulus. Eu adorava aquele feitiço. Era realmente interessante alguém pedir por água e me receber em troca.

A tola criatura obedeceu às ordens do seu senhor, como sempre fazia, e partiu em direção ao lago afim de saciar a sua sede. A cena me extasiava cada vez mais. À medida que tomava a água, meus súditos erguiam-se das profundezas e cercavam o bruxo. O espanto preencheu por completo o elfo doméstico. Não sabia o que fazer, havia recebido ordens claras de seu mestre. Deveria sair dali, não havia o que fazer. Eu não permitiria.

Regulus parecia não fazer objeção às inúmeras mãos que lhe puxavam para meu reino. O jovem sabia de seu destino, e demonstrava aceitar aquilo. Um fim bastante digno para aquele Black. Porém, decidi intervir por uma última vez em sua existência. Queria ter novamente o prazer de conversar com ele.

Aproximei-me dele e ordenei aos meus súditos que o soltassem, apesar de Black não perceber isso. Ele estava delirando e a loucura finalmente tomava conta de seu ser. Agrada-me ver a insanidade tomar alguém, geralmente ela gera morte. E eu também gosto de mim.

Ele não podia me ver, afinal, é impossível ver dentro de si. Eu habitava-o, desde sempre. Aquele Black me pertencia, seu destino era meu. Sua vida, não era uma vida real. É impossível viver, afinal, quando se pertence à Morte.

"Vamos dar um passeio" – sussurrei em sua mente. Ele pareceu ainda mais confuso com mais uma voz a gritar em seus instintos. "Você não está louco, querido Regulus. Não está acontecendo nada de ruim, você está apenas morrendo."

Pobre jovem, sempre tão confuso e indeciso. Nunca soube exatamente o que buscava, queria ser apenas um homem, um grande homem. Uma pena não compreender que havia realizado seu anseio. Regulus realmente era um grande homem. Ora, não existe maior definição para homem que fraqueza.

Eu debochava de sua jornada, de suas escolhas e de seus erros. Quando ainda mais jovem, decidiu se juntar ao Lord das Trevas. Como foi tolo, Black. Não era isso que você queria. Tanto foi que hoje está aqui, lutando para destruir esse homem que você serviu. Adoro as contradições dos humanos. Tolos e fracos.

"Eu lhe trouxe para este mundo, Regulus." – matando um trouxa, Black foi aceito no seleto grupo de comensais. – "Fiz você idolatrar Voldemort. Fiz você odiá-lo" – sim, Regulus não havia se arrependido de seus feitos, internamente, ainda sustentava seus preconceitos. – "Seu Lord pediu para você matar seu irmão. O outro Black, talvez o único Black que eu não tenho simpatia. Um crime, dentre os tantos que você cometeu, que você não soube realizar."

Então, o jovem entrou em desespero. Um fraco. Um homem.

Eu sabia quanto Regulus odiava seu irmão, a raiva era tão intensa quanto o amor que ainda sentia. Aquele garoto não seria capaz de cumprir tal missão.

"Se Sirius não fosse seu irmão?" – interroguei-o, sem pretensão de receber resposta. – "Aposto que teria tirado sem receio a vida de qualquer outro que considera indigno."

A realidade tomou conta de Regulus, e o comensal decidiu vingar-se de Voldemort, iria destruí-lo. Uma pena que eu mesma irei destruí-lo antes de concluir seu anseio.

"Você viu os olhos das famílias das pessoas que você matou?" – eu sabia a resposta. – "Crianças choram nas noites quando você se deita?"

Eu também sabia que sim, afinal, eu quem mandava elas à mente dele.

"O seu problema, garoto, é que você nunca soube o que realmente quis. Você sempre sonhou em ser alguém, ter mais destaque que seu irmão. Ser um bruxo maligno o suficiente para orgulhar sua família." – pobre rapaz, tinha uma mãe realmente admirável. – "Você viu seu futuro, Regulus, o que lhe esperava, e pelo jeito não gostou disso."

Aquele rapaz havia cometido erros.

"Foram realmente escolhas erradas?" – talvez, respondi para mim mesma. Nem Regulus sabia.

Proclamei, finalmente, aos meus súditos que viessem buscar seu mais novo colega. Os Inferis se levantaram novamente das profundezas a fim de levar o bruxo consigo. Olhei pela última vez os olhos do belo jovem em vida. Poderia vê-lo sempre que quisesse, sua alma será para sempre minha. Foi uma de suas escolhas. Uma das únicas corretas, na minha opinião. Gosto de ser o Senhor da Vida nas pessoas. Absolutamente agradável quando os humanos entregam sua vida à Morte. Doce ironia.

"Dê adeus à vida que você nunca teve" – decretei, por fim. – "E boas-vindas à sua real vida: a Morte".


End file.
